Nevasca de amor
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Naruto e seus amigos vão passar uma agradável tarde na mansão Hyuuga. Só que eles não esperavam por uma repentina nevasca, que os obrigou a passar uma noite juntos, sozinhos e no escuro.Vários casais.
1. Diversão sem neve

Nhaaa 

**Eu to aqui com uma nova fic, bobinha, mas eu acho que vai ser legal... **

**Resumo: **Naruto e seus amigos vão passar uma agradável tarde na mansão Hyuuga. Só que eles não esperavam por uma repentina nevasca, que os obrigou a passar uma noite juntos, sozinhos e no escuro.

**Casais: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Ino/Gaara, Tenten/neji, Shika/Tema.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nevasca de amor.**

**Capítulo 1- Diversão sem neve.**

**Mansão Hyuuga – 8h00.**

Em uma bela e ensolarada manhã uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados levanta com uma idéia um tanto esquisita. Após tomar um refrescante banho e vestir uma simples roupa vai até o quarto de seu primo.

-N-neji nii-san... – Diz a jovem Hinata ao bater na porta.

-Bom dia Hinata-sama – Responde friamente um jovem que também possuía lindos olhos perolados e seu cabelo castanho era preso em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo.

-H-hoje está um belo dia não acha? Então tive a idéia de chamar as meninas para p-passar o dia aqui... O que v-você acha de chamar os garotos também?

-Pode ser. – Volta a responder friamente o garoto Hyuuga. Hinata abre um sorriso tímido e deixa o quarto para telefonar para suas amigas.

**Casa dos Haruno. – 8h30.**

-Testudaaa!! Saí logo daí!! – Berrava uma bela jovem loira com um par de olhos azul piscina: Yamanaka Ino.

-Ai, porca!! Você não pode esperar nem um instante se quer? – Retrucava outra bela jovem, só que esta de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda saindo da humilde casa. – Aah... Oi Tenten! Oi Tema-chan! - A jovem Haruno referia-se as amigas que estavam a esperá-la junto de Ino. Tenten que possuía lindos olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, presos em um costumeiro coque e Temari que possuía olhos verdes presos em quatro rabos-de-cavalo.

-Oi Sakura-chan. Vamos chegar atrasadas... E soube que os meninos também vão... – Diz Tenten apressando a amiga.

-Ok! Ok! Vamos.

**Mansão Hyuuga – 9h00.**

-HINATA-CHAAN! – Berrava um alegre garoto loiro muito inconveniente. – A Sakura-chan ainda não chegou??

-N-não N-n-aruto-kun... – A jovem Hyuuga estremecia de chegar perto do Uzumaki pois sua paixão pelo jovem não deixava-a aproximar-se do mesmo.

-Boom diaa!! – Ino entrava pela mansão alegremente.

-SAKURA-CHAN!!! – Naruto correu até a jovem entristecendo uma certa Hyuuga.

-Ai Naruto! Não seja chato! – Respondia a Haruno em um tom mandão.

-VAMOS NADAAR!! A ÁGUA TÁ ÓTIMAA!

-Já vamos Naruto. – Respondeu Ino seca.

As garotas passaram no quarto de Hinata para colocar roupa de banho e logo desceram para a piscina encontrando certas pessoas... Ino e Sakura estavam sentadas em baixo de um guarda-sol enquanto Temari e Tenten já tinham entrado na água. Já Hinata parecia maravilhada com uma conversa que estava tendo com Naruto a respeito de Ramen.

**Com Temari e Tenten.**

-Oi Neji, oi Shikamaru!! - Tenten cumprimentava alegremente o primo de Hinata e um garoto que usava um rabo-de-cabelo alto e parecia ser muito preguiçoso. – Neji-kun... Já disse que superei o seu recorde de ficar em baixo d'água?

-Há! Duvido! – Provocou o jovem Hyuuga, pois ele tinha que admitir a quedinha que sentia pela jovem Tenten. – Quer ver? – E lá foram os dois pra baixo d'água.

-E quanto a você, seu preguiçoso? – Ameaçava Temari a Shikamaru. – Parece que está dormindo na água!! Ò.Ó

-E se eu estiver?? Aff.. Que problemática... u.ú – E assim os dois começaram o "joguinho de amor".

**Com Sakura e Ino.**

Ambas estavam sentadas quietas embaixo de um guarda-sol conversando alegremente. E estavam secas. Bom... Não por muito tempo...

-Ai seus ! – Berrava uma Ino muito molhada e com muita raiva de dois garotos que encharcaram Ino e Sakura. Ambos muito bonitos e com corpos muito bem definidos. Um ruivo, Gaara, e outro moreno, Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun!! Porque você fez isso?? – Sakura também parecia zangada, porém, sua paixão pelo jovem Uchiha não a deixava ser mais enérgica.

-Vontade. – Respondeu friamente o jovem. Gaara começou a rir desesperadamente.

-Aah! Vocês vão ver! Ò.Ó. – Ambas estavam muito irritadas e começaram a correr atrás dos garotos.

**Com Hinata.**

-E depois você coloca o molho...

**Continua...**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Eu sei que ficou meio chatinho... E meio comum... Mas isso vai mudar quando a nevasca cair!!

MANDEM REVIEWS!!!

**No próximo capítulo:**

_-Aiiii! O que houvee??- Ino berrava histérica._

_-Acabou a luz sua anta!-Gaara respondeu "educadamente"._

_-Ah tah... Entaum usa esse seu cabelo pra iluminar tudo!! __n.n_

_-Ino. O negócio é sério! Lá fora está nevando!! – Disse Sakura se metendo no meio da conversa._

_-Tá com medo é rosinha?? – Ameaçou Sasuke._

_-E se eu tiver?_

_-Eu te protejo... _

**Mariah-chan17.**


	2. Quando tudo começa a dar errado

**Oi gente!!**

**Eu tentei não demorar muito e aqui está o capítulo dois.**

**Boa leitura.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo dois – Quando tudo começa a dar errado.**

Os 10 jovens certamente estavam passando uma tarde muito agradável na mansão Hyuuga. Eles nadaram, riram, tomaram sol... Ou seja, um tarde normal. Logo depois de um tempo, eles sentiram grossos pingos de chuva caindo sobre eles, e decidem entrar na mansão.

-Aff... Que problemático. - Resmungava Shikamaru ao adentrar na mansão totalmente molhado.

-Cala a boca, sua preguiça ambulante! Ò.Ó – Retrucou Temari MUITO estressada. – Estamos todos encharcados, e eu ainda tenho que ser obrigada a ouvir os seus resmungos??

-Temari... Fica calma... Logo a gente...– Tenten tentou gerar calma, mas sua frase foi cortada por um alto relâmpago do lado de fora da casa. Repentinamente a luz apagou causando espanto e principalmente confusão entre os jovens. Naruto começou a correr disparadamente e logo se assustou ao ouvir o berro histérico de Ino.

-Aiiii! O que houvee??

-Acabou a luz sua anta!-Gaara respondeu "educadamente".

-Ah tá.. Então usa esse seu cabelo pra iluminar tudo!! n.n Foguinho ambulante! Ò.Ó

-Ino. O negócio é sério! Lá fora está nevando!! – Disse Sakura se metendo no meio da conversa e alarmando a todos ao seu redor. Era verdade. Uma tempestade de neve começava a cair do lado de fora. A Haruno logo soltou um arrepio, pois além de estar com frio, estava com medo.

-Está com medo é rosinha?? – Ameaçou Sasuke.

-E se eu tiver?

-Eu te protejo... – Disse ironicamente o rapaz se aproximando da garota e a abraçando por trás fazendo-a corar.

-CALEM A BOCA! – Berrou Hinata fazendo todos ao seu redor se surpreenderem. Para onde tinha ido aquela Hinata tímida e quieta que todos conheciam? – Assim está melhor. A situação é o seguinte: estamos sozinhos presos nessa casa e acredito que todos nós estamos com frio e fome. Então que façam o seguinte: - A jovem Hyuuga continuava dando ordens o que surpreendia a todos ao seu redor. – Sakura e Sasuke, vocês dois irão até o porão procurar por velas e lanternas. Ino e Gaara, vocês dois irão fechar todas as janelas da casa. Acredito que tenham muitas janelas abertas, pois há pouco tempo estava muito quente. Tenten e Neji, vão até procurar roupas quentes e cobertores. Temari e Shikamaru: procurem por coisas divertidas que possamos fazer esta noite, pois se não será tédio na certa. Naruto-kun e eu iremos cozinhar? Está bem claro?

-Hai! – Todos falaram em uníssono, pois com certeza ninguém estava querendo criticar Hinata nesse estado esquisito em que ela se encontrava. Cada um foi para um lado da casa onde começaria a aventura de cada um.

**Cozinha da mansão Hyuuga.**

-Hinata-chan! O que vamos cozinhar? Tem que ser algo prático... Em muita quantidade... E algo gostoso... Já sei! Ramen!

-N-naruto-kun... Não sei se essa é a m-melhor escolha... – Pelo jeito a Hinata mandona havia desaparecido.

-Por que não?

-P-porque somos 10 pessoas famintas... v-vamos fazer umas pizzas?

-Está bem... – Respondeu o loiro caminhando até a despensa enquanto Hinata o seguia. – Ele foi pegar algo ao alto e sem querer derrubou isso em cima da Hyuuga. Era farinha, e agora a jovem estava totalmente branca.

O loiro começou a tentar tirar a farinha dela e logo percebeu que tinha passado a mão em uma parte um tanto... Err... Imprópria.

-Gomem Hinata-chan! – Disse ele corado afastando a mão rapidamente dos seios da garota que por sinal parecia estar em estado de choque. – Hinata-chan? – Uma coisa estava certa: a jovem poderia estar toda branca coberta de farinha, mas mesmo assim qualquer um poderia notar de longe um vermelho forte em sua face.

Se isso não fosse confusão o bastante, os dois estavam totalmente no escuro, e o jovem Uzumaki deixou cair uma lata de óleo no chão. Porém, nenhum dos dois havia notado isso até Naruto resolver andar e cair no chão, e no impulso acabou por puxar a Hyuuga, que por sinal caiu também.

Situação: Hinata sentada no colo de Naruto, em uma despensa apertada e escura.

**Porão da mansão Hyuuga.**

-Sasuke-kun... – a voz da Haruno cortou o silêncio que estava predominando a muito tempo.

-Hm. – Foi a resposta do Uchiha ao quase choro da garota.

-Eu estou com medo... Muito... Eu odeio escuro e... AAAH - Quando a jovem foi continuar a frase, tropeçou numa caixa e acabou por cair no chão. No porão estava um verdadeiro breu. Isso sem falar no silêncio e no frio que estava. Logo Sasuke ajudou-a levantar novamente e colou o corpo da jovem ao seu, segurando em sua cintura.

-Aqui tem muitas caixas. Eu só preciso acender alguma coisa para enxergarmos melhor.

Por sorte, logo o Uchiha encontrou uma lanterna e quando a acendeu revelou que os dois estavam muito próximos e muito corados. Logo se separaram e continuaram a procurar velas, fósforos e etc...

-Sasuke-kun... – A jovem voltou a chamar o rapaz.

-O que é agora?

-Eu estou com MUITO frio. Você achou alguma blusa por aí? – Dava para notar Sakura tremendo, porém ela não esperava que Sasuke fosse tirar sua própria blusa para dar a ela. E como esta blusa era a única vestimenta do rapaz seu peitoral ficou todo a mostra deixando a jovem corada.

De repente a luz da lanterna se apagou e ambos tentaram se olhar, mesmo no escuro que se encontravam. Logo Sasuke lembrou-se do medo da jovem e tentou se aproximar dela.

Resultado: Outra queda. Só que dessa vez a Haruno estava deitada sobre o peito desnudo do rapaz. Ele não resistiu e logo puxou a garota para si selando seus lábios em um beijo profundo e sensual.

**Armário de cobertores da mansão Hyuuga.**

-Atchim! – Espirrava a jovem Mitsashi ao sentir uma camada de pó invadir seu nariz.

-O que é agora? – Resmungou o Hyuuga ao seu lado.

-Nada... É que eu sou super alérgica a pó.

-Ooh... Pobrezinha... – ironizou Neji. – Vê se não reclama e me ajuda a pegar aquele cobertor ali. – Continuou ele apontando para um cobertor que estava dentro do armário, só que muito alto.

-Como você espera que eu pegue aquele cobertor? Sou mais baixa que você anta!

-Eu sei. – Disse ele se abaixando. – Sobe. – Ordenou Neji, e nisso a morena ficou sobre ele.

-Ai... É muito pesado... – Resmungava ela já lá em cima. Tenten tentava segurar o cobertor, mas realmente, era muito pesado. E adivinhem? Caiu! Não só o cobertor, mas como Tenten e Neji também. Um sobre o outro na seguinte posição:

1º- Cobertor, dobrado e bonitinho: macio. n.n

2º- Tenten, virada para cima de olhos fechados.

3º-Neji, sobre a morena em uma posição MUITO, MUITO imprópria.

Quando os dois voltaram a si, perceberam que além da posição MUITO, MUITO imprópria, o rapaz estava com a mão sobre o peito da garota o que fez ambos corarem violentamente.

**Pela mansão Hyuuga.**

-Acha que aqui pode ter algo divertido? – Perguntava Temari ao bicho-preguiça.

-Tanto faz...

-Tanto faz o teu rabo! Ò.Ó – E assim começou a discussão dos dois.

Depois de um tempo Temari achou um quartinho com alguns armários e uma cama. Começou a abrir os armários e achou um jogo interessante no alto do armário. Esticou-se toda para pegá-lo e quando virou vitoriosa com o jogo em mãos deparou-se com uma cena deplorável: Shikamaru deitado na cama olhando atentamente para coxa e para a bunda da garota.

-Quer parar de olhar? – Berrou ela partindo em direção ao rapaz.

-Sinto muito. É inevitável.

-Isso sim é problemático!

-Aff... Disse ele fechando os olhos... Você fica muito mais linda sorrindo.

-E você fica um gato quando não parece um drogado...

-Que problemático... Por que não cala a boca?

-Por que não vem me calar?

-É para já! – E nisso puxou a jovem para cama onde estava e começou a beijá-la.

**Pelas janelas da mansão Hyuuga.**

-Aaaaiii! Mais uma janela aberta!! Feche-a que eu estou com frio! – Ordenou histérica uma certa loira...

-Não me enche o saco, oxigenada... – Resmungou Gaara fechando a janela.

-Você que é ruivo de farmácia!! Ò.Ó

-Não enche, ser estúpido!

-Aff...

-Aff...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-To com frio... – Resmungou Ino.

-Se vira!

-Me dá sua blusa!

-Eu não!

-Por favor...

-Não!

-Hmmm... - A jovem fez uma cara triste.

-Você quer me beijar da mesma maneira que eu quero te beijar? - Desafiou o ruivo.

-Hum... – Nisso já estavam muito próximos e logo o Sabaku calou os lábios da jovem Yamanaka. Um beijo profundo... Que mostrava desejo e paixão...

**Continua...**

**Hey...**

**Mais um capítulo pronto...**

**E ficou gigantesco!! Não acham??**

**Bom... Espero que tenham gostado...**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Kadzinha –** Hehe... Nesse capítulo a Hinata tem cenas não tão Hinata! xDD 

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo e continue mandando reviews viuu?? n.n

**pseudonimo V – **Não larguei a fic!! Tanto que aqui está a continuação...n.n

Mas como eu já te disse, seria uma honra minha idéia na exagerada...Continue deixando reviews please.

**Kat Suiguin – **Nhaaa...

Que bom que gostou… Como pode ver, o Sasuke-kun fez bem mais que proteger ela e chamá-la de rosinha... Gostou desse capítulo também?? Espero que sim! n.n Obrigada por ler...

**n.n Uchiha Brenda-chan n.n – **É um UA sim... n.n

Esqueci de falar desse detalhe... Obrigada por ler e espero que continue gostando... E como achar um sasuke para te proteger da neve? Não sei! Mas se um dia eu achar um irei usá-lo eu mesma... huashsauhsaushaua

**Grazielle – **Obrigada e aqui está a continuação... Espero que goste... E que continue comentando... n.n

**Bruzi –** O Sasuke é mesmo muito fofinho... Espero que goste da fic... Começando por este capítulo... Obrigada Juh-chan X3 – Eu continuei isso logo? OMG! Não sei! n.n 

Mas pelo menos o capítulo ficou bom... não??

**Uchiha Ayu – **Jura que não ficou chatinha? Que bom! \o/

Aqui está a continuação e obrigada.

**Meme Higurashi Taisho - **\o/

Uma leitora já é bom! Mas uma fã... É bom demais! Espero que tenha gostado dessa segunda parte e continue comentando plix...

**Miseno-san – **Jura que você já leu outras fics minhas e está me elogiando?? Nossa... Obrigada mesmo... Eu sou uma escritora experiente?? Aiii! Que ótimo! Você não sabe como me deixa feliz... Na verdade eu não sou muito boa nas outras coisas... Por isso quando eu crescer quero escrever... E fico extremamente feliz de saber que alguém me acha capaz. Obrigada de verdade. Sou extremamente grata a você Miseno-san.

**Mikain Sierra – **Não ficou chatinho? Que bom! Na minha opinião esse 2 capítulo ficou melhor que o primeiro... Espero que você também tenha gostado. Obrigada pela review e espero outra viu?? n.n

**Kagura-Lari – **aqui está a continuação! xDD

Espero que goste.

**Yamanaka Ino- **Que bom que gostou! Capitulo cheio de Hinata/naruto e gaara/ino... Obrigada por ler leitora bakamente baka de fics de qualidade! n.n

xDDDDD


	3. Sobrevivência? Que nada! Só quero você!

**Depois de uma demora realmente grande voltei com o capitulo 3.**

**Espero que gostem e desde já me desculpo por qualquer erro de digitação ou/e coerência textual. **

**Resumo: **Naruto e seus amigos vão passar uma agradável tarde na mansão Hyuuga. Só que eles não esperavam por uma repentina nevasca, que os obrigou a passar uma noite juntos, sozinhos e no escuro.

**Casais: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Ino/Gaara, Tenten/neji, Shika/Tema.

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu ainda irei ter o Itachi... E o Gaara... n.n**

**Capítulo 3. – Sobrevivência? Que nada! Só quero você!**

**Cozinha da mansão Hyuuga.**

-N-naruto-kun... Acho que já podemos t-tirar do forninho... – Resmungou em baixo a jovem se lembrando da cena constrangedora de alguns minutos atrás.

-Que boom! Eu já estou morrendo de fome!! o/

E com isso a Hyuuga retirou a última pizza de dentro de um pequeno forninho que não era movido à eletricidade. Ambos começaram a colocar uma mesa um tanto grande... Mas como estavam na mansão Hyuuga isso não era o mínimo problema. 10 pratos, 10 garfos, 10 facas, 10 copos... Isso tudo existia em grande quantidade na mansão. O problema era encontrar tudo isso... Ainda mais no escuro...

Claro que ambos começaram a procurar desesperadamente pelos utensílios e sempre acabavam se esbarrando, se tocando... Isso poderia parecer algo extremamente banal. E era. Mas não para Hinata.

_**Flashback.**_

_Se isso não fosse confusão o bastante, os dois estavam totalmente no escuro, e o jovem Uzumaki deixou cair uma lata de óleo no chão. Porém, nenhum dos dois havia notado isso até Naruto resolver andar e cair no chão, e no impulso acabou por puxar a Hyuuga, que por sinal caiu também. _

_Situação: Hinata sentada no colo de Naruto, em uma despensa apertada e escura._

_-Gomen Hinata-chan! – Exclamou o loiro e para sua surpresa não teve resposta. – Hinata-chan?_

_-...- Não se sabia o motivo, mas Hinata não se movia. Não falava e nem demonstrava ação alguma. -...- Lá no fundo a jovem estava tendo pensamentos impróprios em relação ao loiro e acabou entrando em estado de choque. _

_-HINATA-CHAN! – Naruto enfim berrou e acordou-a do transe._

_-Hm? O que houve N-naruto-kun? – Só então ela notou em que posição ambos estavam. E levantou-se rapidamente correndo estante afora. – Desculpenarutokuneunãoqueriafazerissoeeusintomuitodesculpee... – E com isso falou algo inaudível deixando o loiro muito confuso._

_**Fim do Flashback.**_

Ao lembrar dessa cena corou instantaneamente e acabou por nem reparar que o Uzumaki estava muito próximo a si. Realmente... Ele mexia com seu estado normal. Todos sabiam o que Hinata sentia por ele, mas o próprio Naruto era incapaz de perceber isso. Ele vivia apaixonado por Sakura o que deixava a jovem Hyuuga muito triste.

Hinata percebeu o quanto gostava do Uzumaki e achou deprimente a possibilidade de não ser correspondida. Mal sabia ela que depois daquele incidente Naruto começou a vê-la de uma forma diferente... Não com amor... Mas com... Desejo...

O que não deixava de ser simplesmente... Deprimente.

**Porão da mansão Hyuuga.**

Sasuke e Sakura haviam se esquecido totalmente do que eles deveriam estar fazendo do porão. Em fez de procurar lanternas os dois estavam lá, trocando calorosos beijos enquanto davam pequenas pausas para buscar ar.

O lado bom é que os dois ainda estavam vestidos... Mas do jeito que se encontravam logo iriam cometer qualquer burrada. A garota arranhava de leve as costas do rapaz enquanto soltava gemidos de prazer e ele acariciava os cabelos róseos da garota perdendo toda a noção de tempo.

Sasuke logo tirou a retirou sua blusa que se encontrava no corpo da garota enquanto descia os beijos para o pescoço da Haruno. Ela provavelmente sempre havia sonhado com isso porem sentia que havia algo errado. Quando o rapaz tirou a segunda blusa que a cobria e começou a beijar seus seios, Sakura o empurrou para trás.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Por que interrompeu tudo? Eu sei que você também quer isso...

-Eu quero... Sempre quis... Mas não dessa forma.

-Que forma? Eu fiz algo errado? Pelo jeito não... Te seduzi da maneira mais sexy possível, te deixei sem ar nenhum para começar a melhor parte... Onde eu errei?

-Você... Não me ama... Eu te amo tantoo... Desde que tinha 8 anos... E não quero tudo desperdiçado dessa maneira.

-Desperdiçado? Ah! Se toca garota! Eu ia fazer sexo com você!

-Eu sei... Mas... Eu não quero... Eu não confio em você para isso... E você não me ama... – Sakura deixava finas lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. – Não sofrei mais por você.

-Deixa de ser boba! Eu te quero mais que tudo nesse momento... – Disse o rapaz a puxando para perto de si e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Só você.

-Me solta! – A essa altura as lágrimas aumentaram. – Você disse tudo... "Nesse momento..." Você é um idiota... Eu te quero para o resto da vida... E você me responde assim? – A Haruno vestiu sua blusa, levantou e assim empurrou uma caixa escrita: "Lanternas e velas" para perto do rapaz.

-Eu já havia achado faz tempo. – Disse Sakura se referindo as caixas. – Mas queria ficar mais tempo ao seu lado... Não sei bem porque... Com isso saiu correndo do porão deixando o Uchiha sozinho no escuro, refletindo sobre o que quase chegou a fazer.

**Armário de cobertores da mansão Hyuuga.**

-Tenten! Para de ser fresca! Já disse para esquecer o que aconteceu... – Exclamava envergonhado Neji.

-Pois é... Mas foi constrangedor... – Disse a jovem corando ao se lembrar da cena.

-Eu sei... Já me desculpei... Foi um acidente... Aah! Já sei o que vai te fazer voltar ao normal!

-O que hein?

-Quem consegue carregar mais cobertores! o/

-Ai que idiotice... Você sabe que eu sou alérgica a pó! Não vou carregar um atrativo de pó bem em cima de meu nariz! Eu gosto dele na cor natural... Não em vermelho... – A jovem já havia voltado ao seu estado normal.

-Você sabe que vai perder! Por isso não vai nem apostar...

-Aff... Isso é bem típico seu... Querer ser o melhor em tudo... Se toca Neji! Eu te venço em muitas coisas... Levantamento de cobertor pode não ser uma delas, mas mesmo assim...

-Certo... Então eu vou te provar que sou o melhor! – Agora o Hyuuga estava confiante.

-Como? Levantamento de cobertor? – Perguntou ironicamente a morena começando a rir.

-Não boba... – E com isso Neji a surpreendeu. Procurou pela mão da garota no escuro em que se encontravam. Logo que a achou, segurou-a e começou a guiá-la pela casa. Quarto aqui, quarto lá e finalmente chegaram a uma porta como outra qualquer, branca.

-Neji... Não tínhamos que arrumar os cobertores?

-Pois é... Mas quero te mostrar meu quarto.

Ambos adentraram no quarto gigantesco e Neji logo acendeu uma lanterna. Tenten olhou admirada para a decoração do quarto do garoto. Em uma das paredes havia medalhas... Várias medalhas... Na outra, espadas antigas... Tipo aquelas de colecionadores que Tenten tanto amava. Logo mais em outra parede havia fotos. Fotos de Neji quando pequeno, de uma mulher que aparentava ser sua mãe, de seu pai, do time de basquete, futebol... E dele com Tenten? O.o

A Mitsashi estava espantada. Sim... Era a foto que haviam tirado naquele dia quando foram ao parque de diversões. Tenten havia acabado de terminar com seu namorado, Lee, e ela precisava de um amigo para conversar. Naquele dia ele conseguiu um urso panda de pelúcia para ela... O panda que até hoje a jovem insiste em dormir abraçada. É pelo jeito ela se deu conta do quanto eram amigos... Ou quem sabe algo mais...

-Neji... Seu quarto é muito bonito... Sempre que vinha aqui acabava por ir só no quarto da Hinata... – A jovem sorriu. – Vejo que gostou da foto que insisti em tirar. – Disse ela apontando para a tal foto na parede.

-Não! Isso? Aah... Não é nada... Somos amigos... E... Bem... – Neji estava super vermelho e tentando dar uma desculpa convincente.

-Não tem problema... Durmo até hoje abraçada aquele panda sabia? – E quando seus olhares se encontraram ambos estavam vermelhos. O objetivo dele ao mostrar o seu quarto a morena era que ela visse o tanto de medalhas que havia na parede... Mas afinal, aquela foto era muito bela. E para o jovem Hyuuga, estar com Tenten naquele momento, compartilhando um pouco de si com ela, o tornava o ser mais feliz do mundo.

**Quartinho não identificado da mansão Hyuuga.**

Temari e Shikamaru já estavam se beijando a um bom tempo. Realmente, para um preguiçoso feito Shikamaru, até que ele não estava tão cansado para realizar tal façanha.

Logo Temari reparou o que se passava ao seu redor e separou-se do jovem depositando um tapa em sua bochecha direita. Ela estava furiosa. Por ter caído na lábia do preguiçoso, e por ter gostado tanto.

-O que te veio à cabeça ao fazer isso? – Berrava a jovem histericamente.

-Por que mulheres são tão complicadas? E por que você me bateu? Que problemática... Achei que estivesse gostando... -.-

-Infelizmente eu estava... ò.Ó E onde você vê a complicação? Eu retruquei para que você viesse calar minha boca, e você me beija? Sem minha autorização?

-Pois é... Que problemático... Foi mais prático...E mais gostoso também... E a propósito... Até agora, teu beijo é o melhor.

-Porque? Um preguiça feito você sai por aí catando as meninas?

-Não... Seria muito problemático... Elas que vem atrás de mim... A Ino também beija bem... Mas na minha opinião... Você leva o ouro!

-ò.Ó

- -.-

-Você pensa que é quem? Não pode sair por aí com essa cara de drogado sexy me deixando louca desse jeito!

-Uuuhh! Drogado sexy? Isso mostra que você gostou...

-Isso eu não neguei em nenhum segundo... Só fiquei brava porque foi do nada...

-Então está bem... Temari?

-Hmm?

-Posso te beijar?

-Seu lerdo! Já era para ter beijado! – E com isso eles voltam a realizar a tal façanha mágica. Temari em cima do "drogado sexy" pensando no como pode ter se tornado tão mole... E Shikamaru em baixo da "problemática" pensando no como pode ter se... Apaixonado?

**Pelas janelas da mansão Hyuuga.**

É isso aí... Em vez dos dois estarem fechando janelas pela casa estavam debaixo de uma única janela. A luz da lua iluminava tudo pelo lado de fora. Um lindo cenário de inverno. E ainda mais com um casal apaixonado se beijando? Imagem de cartão postal!

Ino e Gaara não entediam direito o que se passava. Só tinham certeza absoluta de que não queriam estar longe um do outro. O que realmente não conseguiam entender!

Gaara simplesmente a achava a menina mais fresca e paty de todo o planeta! Achava ridículo garotas assim... Mas parecia que com a loira era diferente... Já Ino tinha certeza de que odiava o Sabaku! Um garoto quieto... Muito na dele... Que simplesmente se irritava facilmente e enchia o saco dela... Ela não o suportava... Pelo menos... Até aquela noite...

Ambos perceberam o que estavam fazendo, mas não tinham o mínimo interesse em parar de fazê-lo. Eles se beijavam mesmo... E não estavam nem aí...

-Gaara... – Pronunciou a jovem ofegante o fazendo ver que lá no fundo havia algo errado nisso tudo.

-Hmm...

-O que acabou de acontecer? Quero dizer... Não que eu não tenha gostado... Eu amei... Eu só... Gostaria de saber...

-Eu também não sei. Em um minuto você é a garota mais irritante do mundo... E no outro a deusa dos meus sonhos...

-Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu... Para saber se devo seguir em frente...

-Olha... Eu não ligo para o que eu pensava de você... Eu realmente... Quero estar com você. – A ultima parte foi quase num sussurro... Porém a jovem entendeu e abraçou o rapaz.

-Eu também não ligo no passado... E nem no futuro... Posso seguir com o agora?

-Sempre.

Gaara a puxou novamente para perto de si e voltou a beijá-la. Realmente ele não precisava de mais nada para ser feliz... Só daquele momento... Que em sua alma, seria eterno.

Continua...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capítulo postado! o/ 

**Eu demorei muito tempo, mas caprichei nesse capítulo hein? Eu pelo menos achei... Agradeço a todos aqueles que leram e principalmente aos que mandaram reviews... Como forma de me redimir com a demora, vou respondê-las.**

**Uchiha Ayu- **Espero ter caprichado no Sasu/Saku... Prometo bastante confusão... E... Um final feliz? XDD

Obrigada por ler, até.

**thais uchiha- **Fico super feliz que tenha gostado... Mas eu demorei muito né? Sinto muito e espero que ainda acompanhe a fic... E mande reviews! o/

**Miseno-san- **Bom... Sua review ficou muito boa... Quero dizer... Você não faz idéia do como me ajudou para a produção desse capítulo... Espero que tenha tido uma melhora daquele capítulo para este. Realmente, agora que você falou, o titulo do capítulo anterior não teve nada a ver! Bom... E o Naru/Hina ficou fofinho? Eu tentei explicar o depois da queda... E o beijo ainda está por vir...

O Sasuke e a Sakura foram bem rápidos sim... E deu o que aconteceu nesse capítulo... choros e intrigas... que pelos meus contatos é o que o povo prefere! o/

A parte neji/tenten desse capítulo eu tentei caprichar bem... Especialmente pq vc falou que gosta muito... O beijo ainda não saiu porque planejo algo melhor ainda.. Não... Nada de hentai! XDD

Realmente... Não teve nada a ver o Shika agarrando a Temari daquele jeito... mas sei lá... Eu pensei assim: Se ele é preguiçoso, ele não gosta de enrrolação... xDD

Ino e Gaara foram realmente rápidos... É que eu não tinha idéias para esse casal...

E realmente os casais precisam se amar... estarei providenciando isso! xD

A resposta ficou gigante e sim, demorei muito... Isso decai com a fic neah? -.- Muito obrigada.

**Kagura-Lari- **Que bom que gostou... E é normal... Eu odeio logar... mas faz parte... xDD

Espero que tenha gostado...

**Kadzinha- **Gostou do Ino/gaa desse capítulo tbm? Espero que simm! E que boom! Você vai continuar comentando! o/

Obrigada... E sim... Quanto mais comentários betas melhor! Manda ver!xD

**Juh-chan X3- **Demorou mais chegou. Obrigada. o/

**pseudonimo V- **Não larguei a fic não... E nem vou largar... Por mais que demore... T.T

E sim, Neji e Sasuke muito cruéis... Mas nesse capítulo o Neji ta fofo... O sasuke que está malvado neah?? E a tua fic hein? Ò.Ó

**Ester Modoki- **Ester-chaan! Demorou neaah?? Mas chegou... espero que goste desse capítulo... Bjoo...

**Meme Higurashi Taisho- **Da muita felicidade ler uma review que nem a tua...E pode me atormentar a vontade... Até gosto! XDD

E mil desculpas! Eu devo ser uma ingrata! Tenho leitores feito vc e demoro tanto assim para postar? T.T

**Uchiha Madazitah- **Eu também concordo... Por que só os caras das fics são assim? Eu quero um Gaara tbm! E um Itachi... Um Kakashi... Um Kiba...Um Neji... Vixe... São tantos... Que bom que gostou... o/

**Kat Suiguin- **Que bom que gostou! o/

Realmente... Medo de porões... E espero que tenha gostado da trama desse capítulo... Principalmente Sasu/Saku... eu sei que vc adora... caprichei! XDD

**Neko Azumi-** Que bom que gostou!! eu caprichei nesse capítulo!! Eu demorei pra continuar... Mas fiz o melhor que pude! O/ 

**tabitta lima- **Espero que a esta altura você não esteja morta... Como eu não postei rápido acho que não fiz bem a sua vida! OMG! Sinto muito! Mas se estiver viva ( o que eu espero que aconteça) : Obrigada pela review w espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tbm! o/

**Lizinha-chan- **Que bom que gostou! o/ Eu demorei muitíssimo! Sinto muito... Mas espero que tenha gostado! n.n Obrigadaa...

**Kellygoth- **Realmente... O Gaara não é extrovertido a esse pontoo! Ficou muito UA neah? Mas que bom que gostouu! o/

**Sandra- **Demorou mas chegou! o/ Obrigada pela review! n.n

**Uchiha Sak-chan- **Que bom que achou ótimo e perfeito! E sim... Muito apressados... Porque a vida não é assim??

**♥Nodoka♥ Miyazaki...- **Que bom que gostou Nodoka! De verdade... Bom... O capítulo saiu bem mais cedo do que eu esperava... Logo logo o de PS! o/


	4. O verdadeiro amor?

**To de volta... Certo eu demorei uns dois meses ou mais... Mas eu posso explicar!! É que eu tive um problema no punho e não pude mais digitar... E a preguiça também me consumiu... Bom... Mas... Aqui está o capítulo quatro.**

**Resumo: **Naruto e seus amigos vão passar uma agradável tarde na mansão Hyuuga. Só que eles não esperavam por uma repentina nevasca, que os obrigou a passar uma noite juntos, sozinhos e no escuro.

**Casais: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Ino/Gaara, Tenten/neji, Shika/Tema.

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu ainda irei ter o Itachi... E o Gaara... n.n**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo quatro – O verdadeiro amor?**

**Cozinha da mansão Hyuuga. **

-Hinata-chan!!! – Chamou o loiro sentado em uma das cadeiras olhando para o pedaço de pizza em seu prato.

-O-o que é? – Respondeu tímida.

-Por que não podemos comer ainda?

-Ah... É p-porque... B-bem... Temos de esperar os o-outros...

-Pode até ser... Mas eu to com fome! Vamos comer, por favoor!

-E-está bem...

E assim ambos começaram a devorar a comida que tinham preparado. O silêncio era constrangedor para a Hyuuga, ainda mais pelo fato dela não conseguir quebrá-lo. O barulho que o Uzumaki produzia a cada mordida fazia a jovem estremecer.

Ao final, eles continuaram em silêncio e caminharam para a sala. Sentados lado a lado no sofá e consumidos por um breu assustador, Hinata estremeceu. Talvez pelo fato do frio que estava sentindo. Ou pelo fato do ser que ela mais amava no mundo estar tão próximo a ela. Mais provavelmente a segunda opção. Quanto maior a proximidade entre os dois, mais e mais a Hyuuga sentia seu sangue congelar.

-Hinata-chan... – Naruto a acordou de seus devaneios... Só que desta vez, sua voz não estava animada como sempre... Estava diferente... Por um segundo quem o olhasse diria que não era o mesmo Naruto.

-O que aconteceu? – Hinata olhou-o nos olhos sem gaguejar. Aquele momento era extremamente estranho para ambos... Como se eles tivessem saído de si... Como se só pudessem ser eles mesmos um ao lado do outro. Como se seu olhos tivessem se encontrado e assim fossem ficar por toda a eternidade.

-Eu... Sinto muito... – Finalmente o Uzumaki cortou o contado visual e olhou arrependido para seu próprio pé. Como se estivesse tentando achar um refúgio para o que viria a seguir.

-Mas... Pelo que?

-Por ser um idiota. A culpa não é minha sabe? Às vezes acho que para ser aceito preciso disso... Acho que preciso esbanjar alegria, pois não quero que os outros sofram da maneira que sofri... Não quero que ninguém se sinta só no neste mundo... Sei que faço coisas erradas o tempo todo... Que nem agora pouco... Derramei farinha em você... E óleo no chão... Comi a pizza como um esfomeado... Mas eu tive boas intenções... – Ele sorriu tímido, mas logo o sorriso se dissipou. - Eu sou estúpido.

-Haha... – A Hyuuga sorriu largamente. – Nunca.

-O que?

-Nunca ouse pensar isso de novo. Você pode ser idiota, estúpido e o que mais for... Mas você acima de tudo é o Naruto... – Hinata buscou coragem sabe-se lá de onde e segurou o queixo de Naruto com seus dedos finos, o obrigando a olhá-la com ternura. – Você me encoraja a rir, acima de tudo... A sonhar alto pelo menos às vezes... Você é o propósito de eu estar aqui...

-Hinata-chan... Eu...

-Não! Espere! – Desviou olhar para um ponto escuro no meio do nada. – Eu... – Grossas lágrimas corriam por seus olhos... Mas não importava. Nada mais importava. – Eu só existo graças a você... – Levantou bruscamente e ficou de frente para o Uzumaki, o encarando com veemência. - Sabe porque? Por que te amo! Eu Te amo mais do que amo a minha própria vida... E... Não me importa mais nada... Só você...

Ao dizer tal afirmação os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram de tal forma assustadora, e Hinata... Bem... Hinata mais parecia um pimentão ao se dar conta do que acabara de dizer. Mas de uma coisa ela podia ter garantia: Era um pimentão corajoso e feliz.

A proximidade dos dois estava cada vez menor. O calor que o corpo do Uzumaki agora emitia fazia com que o sangue de Hinata, antes gélido, circulasse a todo vapor. Seus lábios estavam cada vez mais próximos... Suas respirações se mesclavam e ambos se olhavam como se pertencesse um ao outro. E finalmente, o encontro celestial aconteceu. Um encontro que nenhum dos dois abandonaria tão cedo. Ou melhor, um encontro que apesar de tudo, seria eterno.

**Algum lugar da mansão Hyuuga.**

Sakura caminhava sem rumo algum... Ela passava por locais em que as janelas já estavam fechadas, ou seja: Ino e Gaara já haviam passado por lá. Em uma delas, conseguiu ver a paisagem e recostou-se em um banquinho que havia embaixo da janela.

De lá ficou olhando o exterior por um bom tempo... Árvores congeladas e ruas frias e gélidas... Não havia um ser vivo sequer aparecendo em sua mira.

Sakura sentiu que o mundo por trás da janela era muito semelhante ao estado atual de seu coração... Frio, solitário... Acima de tudo... Deprimente... Pensou que aquelas árvores, que aquelas ruas um dia estavam claras e iluminadas... Cheias de alegria, crianças brincando e pássaros voando. Pensou que Sasuke era a neve que tinha consumido seu ser já que agora, neve era o que mais existia na paisagem... Logo, a neve em sua alma, era tudo que ela mais amava... Continuou a chorar desesperadamente, pensando no como o amava.

A luz da lua era a única coisa que clareava tudo: as ruas e dentro da propriedade. Graças a essa luz, Sakura viu algo vivo se aproximando dela, segurando uma pesada caixa com as duas mãos fortes. Com um sorriso frustrado, a Haruno continuou observando a neve, sem se preocupar com a verdadeira nevasca que vinha até ela.

-Sakura... – Uma voz suave e sexy a chamou e ela nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar quem era.

-Hmm... O que quer? – Respondeu ríspida, muito diferente de como costuma a ser normalmente.

-Quero uma segunda chance.

-Não seja ridículo! – Mas a essa altura o Uchiha já havia sentado ao seu lado. – Não precisa de uma segunda chance... Deveria ter aproveitado a chance que teve...

-Olhe quem fala... – Suas palavras saiam num sussurro e seus lábios tentadores estavam colados ao ouvido da jovem... – A garota que não aproveitou nunca suas oportunidades... E acabou me desperdiçando por inteiro... Admiro sua força de vontade, Sakura... Mas duvido que resista... – Logo seus lábios saíram do ouvido indo em direção a boca.

Foi um beijo intenso, com muita violência. Sakura tentava a cada instante se livrar do calor do corpo do Uchiha que a beijava com ferozmente. Quando Sasuke a soltou viu que os lábios da jovem estavam machucados e que a pele clara de seu braço havia sido fortemente marcada por suas mãos.

-Desculpe... – Pronunciou ressentido. – Não consigo resistir quando estou assim... Tão próximo a ti...

-Sim... – Olhou frustrada para o chão por ter gostado tanto do beijo...

-E vamos ser amigos... Eu prometo que vou mostrar, com respeito, que te amo...

-Sim... – Não tinha mais palavras a serem pronunciadas... Pois em certos momentos da vida, olhares, gestos, sorrisos, falavam por si sós.

-E por Deus, Sakura... Saia de perto de mim antes que eu não me responsabilize por meus atos.

-Oh... – Finalmente ela percebeu o que tinha acabado de ocorrer...- Sim...

**Quarto de Neji na mansão Hyuuga.**

-Hahaha... Eu lembro sim... E você insistiu que conseguiria pular mais alto... – Tenten estava sentada na cama do Hyuuga enquanto ria desesperadamente sobre lembranças do passado.

-Aah! Mas mesmo com a perna quebrada eu poderia ter ganhado! – Respondeu um pouco ressentido, sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha. – E você fala como se não fosse competitiva... Eu lembro muito bem do debate na quarta série...

-Poxa... Mas porque lembrar se você perdeu?

-Porque você falou tanto que ficou sem voz por uma semana...

-E daí? Todas as nossas escolhas tem conseqüências...

-Acha mesmo?

-É claro... – A Mitsashi sorriu tímida. – Sempre somos responsáveis por nossos atos e escolhas...

-Pois é... Até que concordo...

Depois de tanto falarem um silêncio devastador invadiu o quarto de Neji. Ele, que estava sentado olhando para a morena, começou a pensar no quanto ela era importante para ele... Talvez mais do que uma amiga de infância... E o que ele sentia por ela ia muito além do simples amor...

Já Tenten, pensava se ele realmente era alguém tão importante assim para ela... Chegou à conclusão de que sim. Mas... Valia a pena desperdiçar uma amizade adquirida por tanto tempo só para se render aos caprichos do amor?

-Tenten... – O jovem Hyuuga cortou o silêncio. Neji havia tomado uma decisão: iria se declarar... Para ele, perder tempo era ridículo... Ele gostaria de poder ir direto ao ponto... Mas era tão orgulhoso! – Eu...

-Você... – Ela o olhava divertida... Sabia o que ele queria dizer... Mas pretendia fazer o Hyuuga sofrer um pouquinho...

-Aah... Sabe... Queria te dizer que...

-Que...

-Bem... Que você é uma grande amiga para mim e...

-Neji! Vá direto ao ponto!

-Não consigo... Mas... Eu tento: Você é uma grande amiga para mim e estava pensando se eu só a considerava uma grande amiga. Mas vi que não... Eu queria saber se...

-Não! – Negou ela exemplificando suas palavras. – Neji... Sei o que quer... Às vezes também quero isso sabe? Mas gosto tanto de você... Que acho melhor não nos envolvermos... Para prezar o que temos certo?

-É... Tem razão... – Mais um tempo se passou até que ele retornasse a falar... – Que saco! Você não tem razão nenhuma! Eu te amo de verdade... E se você tiver medo de mim... Do que posso oferecer a você... Ora... Só posso sentir muito... Mas eu não acho que você esteja certa. – Ele se levantou da cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela. A proximidade que até então era banal, fez com que Tenten estremecesse. – Eu... Realmente quero mais do que amizade...

-Eu entendo isso, Neji... Mas acho que... – A morena não conseguiu terminar o que iria dizer, pois foi beijada pelo Hyuuga. Um beijo cheio de luxúria... Um desejava tanto o outro... E tudo estava sendo provado ali, naquele instante.

-Vai dizer que não gostou?

Ela ainda estava ofegante, quando se deu conta que também o amava demais. Mas ela não achava tudo aquilo certo... Não poderia se entregar... Mas ele estava tão próximo... Mas não! Era uma garota respeitável afinal... E ele era como um irmão para ela... Não se renderia de novo...

-Não! Eu não gostei! Por deus, Neji! O que você tem na cabeça? Porque não respeita minha decisão?

-Decisão? Que saco!Mas pelo jeito isso aqui virou um jogo... – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – E pelo jeito que as coisas estão, eu irei ganhar!

-Nem sonhando! Nunca irei me render aos seus encantos...

Pelo jeito, a proposta estava lançada. Mais uma vez os dois iriam competir pelo troféu de ouro... Só que eles não esperavam que o jogo se tornaria o mais importante de suas vidas. O jogo, ou melhor, a arte, de amar.

**Quartinho não identificado da mansão Hyuuga.**

-Ai... Shika-kun... – Temari se afastou do beijo. – Temos de voltar logo para a sala... Todos já devem estar lá...

-Affe... – Disse ele pegando outra vez na cintura da jovem que estava pronta para se levantar. – Que problemático... Fica aqui.

-Não! Nós vamos agora! Ò.ó

-Sim, majestade! -.-

E assim ambos saíram do quarto em direção ao corredor escuro... Eles perceberam que as janelas estavam abertas, ou seja, Ino e Gaara não fizeram sua tarefa. Mais algum curto tempo de caminhada e ambos se depararam com uma imagem assustadora: Dois corpos, se beijando apaixonadamente sob a luz do luar.

-Gaara!! Ino! – A Sabaku berrou assustada em ver seu irmão e sua grande amiga aos amassos. – Que droga é essa?

-Tema-chan! – Ino, assustada, saiu de perto de Gaara e foi em direção a amiga... – Que surpresa vê-la... Ainda mais com essa roupa toda amarrotada.

-... – Agora quem havia corado tinha sido Temari, mas logo recuperou a pose. – Mas pelo menos, nós terminamos nossas tarefas!

-Ah é? Ficar se agarrando pelos cantinhos? Conta outra, Temari!

-A gente deveria estar do mesmo lado! Por que você está brigando comigo?

-Porque você interrompeu algo muito importante!

-Pois é... Eu também estava ocupada... Ah... E ele disse que eu levo o ouro!

-Quem? O Shikamaru? E eu lá quero o ouro! Prefiro o gostosão do seu irmão... – A essa altura as meninas já estavam andando pelo corredor e conversando empolgadas enquanto os garotos iam logo atrás sem trocar uma palavra sequer.

Talvez as coisas se tornassem um pouco diferentes, para os dois casais, a partir do ocorrido... Ou quem sabe não... Pelo jeito que tudo estava igual, nada mudaria... Será que o que passaram foi só um calor momentâneo? Ou quem sabe o amor estava lá também?

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Esse capítulo ficou maior para compensar a demora... **

**E antes de mais nada, quero agradecer as 24 reviews que recebi nesse capítulo! Isso mesmo! V-I-N-T-E-E-Q-U-A-T-R-O! o/**

**Vocês não fazem idéia de como fiquei feliz... E para mostrar minha gratidão, vou respondê-las.**

**lucia almeida Martins –** Pois é... Só que demorou um pouquinho... Na verdade... Demorou bastante... Mas agradeço de coração por ter esperado.

**Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme –** Nhaa... Eu demorei bem pra postar esse capítulo neah?? E os beijos estão bem picantes mesmo... E o do Naruto com a Hinata saiu nesse capítulo! Só que nem foi picante... Como eles são um casal tipicamente fofo, resolvi fazer uma ceninha mais pro amor do que pro hentai. Você gostou? n.n

**thais uchiha –** Que bom que você continua acompanhando... Obrigada e desculpe a demora.

**Suki Sama –** Nhaaa... Você mudou de nick neah?? O.o Ficou legal! n.n

E ainda to esperando tua fic... Do mesmo jeito que te fiz esperar pela minha... u.u Continue acompanhando por favor!

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2 –** Ebaa! Ganhei uma fã! Mas ainda é fã depois de toda essa minha demora?? Diz que sim! Plix! n.n

**Kadzinha –** Nhaa... Que bom que gostou! E da parte Ino/Gaa..! o/

Nhaaa... Não deixa o Sasuke ir embora sem levar meu cartãozinho pro Itachi-lindoso tbm! Não deixe de mandar review!! n.n/

**Uchiha Ayu –** O Sasuke está safado mesmo! Mas ele vai começar a levar tudo um pouco mais a sério... E vai ver que realmente esta apaixonado... Ou não! xDDD

**Lily :D- **O Sasuke e a Sakura vão ter um final feliz sim... Mas sempre ter que ter intriga neah? E fico muito feliz que esteja gostando...

**ViVizinha123 – **Nhosaa! Leitora nova e fã ao mesmo tempo? Que felicidade!! Mas continue acompanhando, hein? E bem... A história é diferente sim... Gosto de criar coisas bem diferentes... E você viu? O Naruto parece estar amando ela sim... n.n

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku – **Nhaa... Fico feliz que tenha gostado... Mas eu demorei muito neah?? Me desculpe..E obrigada pela review.

**Sabaku no Yue- **Que bom que está gostando... E bem... Com o tempo o Sasuke acaba tomando rumo! Ta vendo como ele já foi mais legal nesse capítulo? n.n

**Miseno-san- **Tenho que agradecer suas reviews com toda certeza! Você me ajuda mesmo... Então... Obrigada... Mas faço questão de respondê-la detalhadamente... Então...

Bem... O Naruto é totalmente desligado sim... mas sei lá.. Deu vontade de fazê-lo nesse capítulo bem mais sério... E menos hentai... Ele fica tão mais fofo! x3

Que bom que em Saku/Sasu eu pelo menos acertei... Espero que consiga agradar com este capítulo tbm...

Bem... O primeiro beijo do Neji e da Tenten não foi lá muito romântico... Mas eu quis dar ênfase ao fato deles serem muito amigos e terem medo de perder o conquistado até então... E por enquanto ainda vou apostar nessa competitividade que um tem com o outro... Mas pretendo fazer com que eles enxerguem o verdadeiro amor... Aí sim os beijos serão bem mais românticos.

Hahaha... Tema/Shika é casal mais complicado de escrever... Mas eu tento... De verdade... e espero estar conseguindo...

Talvez não tenha dado muito certo colocar Ino e gaara com o verdadeiro amor... Mas sei lá... Foi o único casal no qual eu tive de descontar meus sonhos frustrados de romance... TT

E sei lá se eles vão sobreviver a nevasca... Nem pensei nisso... Mas de todo jeito agradeço imensamente sua review. Espero outraa!(sim.. vc me acostumou mal... i.i)

**Lizinha-chan- **Realmente... Homens nunca irão nos entender... Mas o Sasuke até que vai tomar rumo viu? n.n Obrigada pela review...

**Svitkona- **Bom você já deve der descoberto o que ele pretende fazer neah? Nos próximos capítulos verá isso em prática... huh... Obrigada pela review...

**Neko Azumi-** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado... Mas eu demorei demais neah?? Sinto imensamente... 

**Marina – **Fico feliz que tenha ficado legal e engraçada... E bem... Esquecer de postar eu não esqueci... Tava com preguiça mesmo... xDD

**Sakusasuke- **Gostou é?? Que bom! Eu sei que não postei tão rápido, mas aqui está! n.n

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2 – **Que felicidade você ter gostado! E como assim acha que vai acompanhar?? i.i Acompanha a fic sim! plix!

**Mayu.neko- **Que bom que sta gostando... E a Sakura vai mostrar pro Sasuke sim! E eu acho que ele merece um soco na cara sim... Ela é bonitinha... Mas não é nenhuma parte de Itachi.. xDDD

**Haruno-Nath – **Os beijos ficaram fofos?? Que feliz! Obrigada pela review.

**Ju Elric – **Continuei... Mas demorei de mais neah? Sinto muito! Me perdoa? o/

**Clau Lupin- **Ta boa a fic?? Que boom! Agradeço a review e por estar acompanhando... E desculpe a demora... Num morre de curiosidade não!

**Fashunrey- **Ele foi cruel mesmo... Agora vai ter que correr atrás... è troco o suficiente? D

**Florinecordeiro- **Que bom! o/

**Bom gente... Essas foram todas as reviews... Obrigada imensamente a todos que mandaram uma review ou só aos que lêem... Obrigada por me agüentar tbm...**

**E eu posso demorar um pouquinho para atualizar porque tenho outras fics também...**

**MANDEM REVIEWS! **

**Beijos a todos e até...**

**Mariah-chan17.**


	5. Lágrimas

**Finalmente tive uma grande inspiração para continuar essa fic que sinto que é tão importante. Eu a considero importante, pois um razoável número de pessoas a lê... E me sinto nervosa toda vez que a posto... E ansiosa e extremamente feliz quando os elogios chegam... Vejo um novo desafio quando recebo as críticas. E me sinto totalmente completa ao escrevê-la. Sei que demoro bastante, mas quando escrevo é com o coração. **

**Então não vou mais enchê-los. Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanhar essa fic. **

**Resumo: **Naruto e seus amigos vão passar uma agradável tarde na mansão Hyuuga. Só que eles não esperavam por uma repentina nevasca, que os obrigou a passar uma noite juntos, sozinhos e no escuro.

**Casais: **Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Ino/Gaara, Tenten/neji, Shika/Tema.

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas eu ainda irei ter o Itachi... E o Gaara... n.n**

* * *

**Nevasca de amor. **

**Capítulo cinco. – Lágrimas.**

**Sala de Estar da mansão Hyuuga. **

Lágrimas. Quando elas secam, sempre deixam uma marca invisível das quais nunca conseguimos nos livrar. Elas têm também diferentes gostos. Claro. Sempre são salgadas, mas tem vezes que o salgado é tão quente, e molhado... Tão sem gosto... Quando são assim, elas são as marcas da tristeza, da dor, do sofrimento. Essas lágrimas deixam um rastro impossível de apagar, nem o tempo da conta de ocultar o tamanho vazio que consome nossas almas.

Tem vezes que as lágrimas são compulsivas e nem nos damos conta de seu sabor. Aí, estamos com medo. Nessas horas, nossa mente viaja por entre mil pensamentos, e nunca reparamos o gosto da salgada iguaria que nossos olhos jorram. Mas o rastro do temor, nunca nos abandona. Ela está lá, nos lembrando de um trauma ou de algo que não conseguimos esquecer.

Ainda temos inúmeros sabores de lágrimas. Aqueles que são neutros... Nós sentimos ao ver um filme, ouvir uma música ou ler um livro... É marcado por um bonito rastro de comoção. Aqueles que vêem misturados com o sangue... Normalmente, ao contrário de todos os outros sabores, eles deixam um rastro físico, como hematomas, cortes, ou machucados. Ainda temos até aquele gosto provocado por cortar cebola! E até esta lágrima nos deixa uma gostosa lembrança de uma tarde ensolarada na qual fazíamos comida com nossas mães.

Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que vem ao caso é o melhor dos rastros que a melhor das lágrimas pode deixar. Um rastro inexplicável. Nos deixa num estado de tamanha euforia que não consigo medir com meras palavras. Este gosto sempre é diferente de pessoa para pessoa... Para mim, por exemplo, ele lembra uma tarde à beira-mar, soltando bolinhas de sabão e sentindo o vento acariciar o rosto. Este gosto só não varia no nome: felicidade.

Era assim que Hyuuga Hinata estava se sentindo. As lágrimas que antes haviam caído dos olhos da jovem, tinham secado. O rastro, assim como o seu sorriso, era belo e radiante. Sua alma estava quente e totalmente completa. Agora, a vida tinha começado a realmente fazer sentido. Finalmente ela tinha conseguido realizar mais do que um sonho. Conseguido realizar sua razão de viver. Se ela morresse nesse segundo, estaria completa. Mas ela não vai, eu garanto. Ela ainda tem muito para viver nos braços do jovem Uzumaki.

E por falar nele, Naruto estava tão radiante quanto. Alguém que o havia aceitado da insuportável maneira da qual ele agia freqüentemente... Alguém que gosta de seus sorrisos bobos, suas constatações inoportunas... Da alegria ele esbanja por onde quer que passe. Ele se sentiu completo. Antes, sua burrice extrema havia constatado o desejo, caminhando solitário por um jardim de emoções. Só agora ele havia percebido, que o amor também caminhava de mãos dadas com o desejo nesse enorme caminho.

Ele não precisou de lágrimas para atingir um estado sobre-humano de euforia. Ele só precisou estar ali, abrigando em seus braços a garota Hyuuga. E caso esse estado de euforia ousasse diminuir, bastaria olhá-la nos olhos e beijá-la suavemente nos lábios, para que esse estado voltasse com força total.

Foi em meio a toda essa ternura que vozes estridentes cortaram o silêncio e a paz do casal. Duas garotas adentraram na escura sala, seguidas de mais dois garotos. Elas se sentaram animadas no sofá, e olharam abobadas para o casal. Os dois garotos também se sentaram em um outro sofá, defronte para o que as garotas estavam. Shikamaru deixou cair várias caixas com jogos no chão.

-Que problemático.

-Aff... Pelo que vejo hoje é a noite da putaria... ¬¬ - Rosnou o Sabaku.

-Gaara! Cala a boca! Mas eu não consigo acreditar... Naruto e... Hinata? – Ino resmungou a frase pasma.

-Ino... Naruto e Hinata até tudo bem... Mas a Hina-chan... Com o Naruto? OO – Desta vez Temari tomou o rumo da conversa, enquanto todos só observavam o casal, pasmos.

Hinata estava corada, e havia enterrado a cabeça no peito do rapaz, enquanto ele mirava-os com um certo rubor na face... Naquela hora palavras não foram necessárias. Os amigos deram um olhar de compreensão ao novo casal formado, e todos sorriram cúmplices, mergulhados em um breu inexplicável...

Repentinamente, uma luz invadiu a sala, e todos olharam para o foco dela. Sakura e Sasuke haviam acabado de adentrar na sala. A garota distribuiu lanternas para todos os presentes, e se sentou no sofá, ao lado de Ino. Sasuke acendeu as velas com um pequeno isqueiro, e as colocou em pontos estratégicos. Logo após isso, sentou-se ao lado de Gaara. (**N/A:** Coisa mais clube da Luluzinha e do Bolinha! xD)

Agora todos podiam enxergar claramente a confortável sala de estar. Haviam três sofás grandes para quatro pessoas, todos muito bem decorados. Mesclavam-se entre couro branco e couro mais escuro. No chão, havia um tapete felpudo combinando com o sofá mais claro, em que Hinata e Naruto estavam abraçados. No centro do sofá, uma mesinha de centro escura. A janela da sala, ocupava uma parede inteira, e de lá, todos viam claramente grandes flocos de neve caindo, enquanto uma lua iluminava o céu.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! – Sakura cortou o silêncio com um grito histérico. – Vocês estão juntos! Aaah! Que bom! Ino... Pode pagar... Eu ganhei...

-Aff... Vai levar essa adiante?

-Vou sim! É uma boa grana! Paaga!

-Hmmm... Meninas... – A tímida voz de Hinata interrompeu a discussão das duas. – Vocês apostaram sobre mim?

-Não! – Sakura tentou disfarçar, pois se não magoaria a amiga. – Jamais faríamos isso, Hina-chan! – A Hyuuga sorriu, e logo ao longe ouviram um espirro cortando toda a conversa.

-Já disse, linda... Eu carrego para você... – Neji se mostrava galante, mas Tenten preferiu passar pelos espirros a ter que aceitar a ajuda do rapaz.

-Eu carrego! E pronto. – Rosnou a Mitsashi.

Naquele momento Tenten e Neji adentraram no cômodo e distribuíram cobertores para todos, ficando assustados ao ver Naruto e Hinata juntos, abraçados.

Após isso, todos entraram em uma divertida conversa enquanto comiam as pizzas. Risos, mastigações e garfadas garantiram a eles um jantar perfeito. Após isso, foram para a sala de estar, enquanto começaram e discutir o que fariam para passar o tempo.

As garotas queriam jogar o famoso jogo verdade ou desafio. Os garotos já não suportavam mais esse tipo de jogo. Eles preferiam algo com cartas. E assim começou uma longa discussão, que terminou com Temari tendo uma idéia!

-Já sei! Por que não jogamos o jogo da mentira?

-Jogo da mentira? Como é isso? – Replicou Sakura.

-Aah não! O jogo da mentira não... Você não se cansa dele, Temari? – A voz cansada de Gaara cortou o ambiente.

-Aah! Err... Não...

-Quando éramos pequenos, eu e Temari brincávamos todo dia desse jogo. Eu já até cansei dele...

-Mas afinal, como se joga? – Perguntou Ino impaciente.

-Assim... – Explicou Temari. – Escrevemos três afirmações num pedaço de papel. O resto das pessoas, tem que adivinhar se é verdade ou não. Jogávamos só eu e o Gaara, mas acho que com mais pessoas pode dar certo.

-Parece divertido! – Exclamou Naruto.

-Parece problemático... – Opinou Shikamaru.

Temari distribuiu a todos pedaços de papel e canetas, e eles se puseram a escrever. Alguns mostravam cartas divertidas, outros, pareciam apreensivos, como se um segredo estivesse para ser revelado. Por bem ou por mal, aquele simples jogo iria transformar a vida desses dez jovens. Angústias, revelações, perturbações. Às vezes guardamos certos segredos. Às vezes os revelamos. Aí todos os tipos de lágrimas poderão rolar: desde as de tristeza, até as de felicidade.

Você se lembra do seu rastro mais marcante? Eu lembro e em mais de uma ocasião. Esses jovens também se lembrarão, assim como também dessa experiência em uma noite em meio à nevasca. Mudou uma vida. Mudou várias vidas. Um elo eterno se formou. Aqui começa a verdadeira mudança. Uma história não só de amor. Uma história de vida.

Em uma noite derradeira à infantilidade. Quem me acompanhará?

**Continua...**

**Bem aí esteve um capítulo nada convencional. Lamento não ser lá muito grande, mas espero que dê pro gasto. Eu quis dar um enfoque maior à um texto bonitinho sobre lágrimas. Eu sei lá... Só achei ele muito meigo.**

**Um aviso: Começarei a postar essa fic com mais freqüência pois agora ela tomou a "minha cara". Sabe... Não sou feita pra escrever sobre cenas quase pornográficas. Esse não é meu estilo. Nem sei bem qual ele é, talvez se me acompanhar nessa jornada, me ajude a descobri-lo. Fazem dois anos que comecei nesse mundo de fanfics, e sinto que houve uma mudança não só nos textos, como em mim mesma. Peço compreensão e que continuem acompanhando. **

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Neko Azumi – **Agradeço os elogios de todo o coração, e gostaria de me desculpar pela imensa demora. Espero que desta vez também tenha valido a pena esperar... Se não vou me magoar em saber que perdi leitoras.. :D

**Tabitta – **Fico muito contente em saber que gostou e lamento muitíssimo pela demora. Espero que a esta altura não tenha tentado suicídio, menina!Aqui está o requisitado quinto capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado. :D

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku** – Agradeço a review e o elogio. Esse capítulo não teve lá muito Neji/ Tenten, mas espero que tenha gostado do mesmo jeito. :D

**Anala Blackwell – **Nha? XD

**Svit-chan – **Hey... Você deve ter se matado de tanto esperar. Lamento muito. Espero que continue acompanhando. Obrigada. :D

**lucia almeida Martins **– Desculpe por tê-la feito esperar tanto tempo. Espero que me perdoe e que continue acompanhando a fic. :D

**Kad **– Nhai... Agradeço a review. Uma atenção que aprecio muito. :D

**Hyuuga Florine – **Que bom que gostou... Espero que continue gostando.. :D

**miyuki-sakura – **Agradeço a review e fico feliz por você ter gostado. Lamento a demora.

**Ju Elric – **Nhaai. Desculpa a demora! Por favor! Eu lamento muito! Enfim... Agradeço muito a review. :D

**Tea Modoki** – Ester-chan! Demorei demais... Foi a influência dos chats... A culpa é toda sua.. è.e

**Sansa-chan – **Obrigada pelo elogio. Espero que continue acompanhando. :D

**S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2 – **Que bom! Eu tenho uma fã! Mas acho que você deve me odiar por essa demora... ç.ç

**Rahfa-san – **Fico muito feliz em te ter como nova leitora. Espero que com a demora não desista da fic... Enfim, bem vinda e obrigada por acompanhar. :D

**Lizinha-chan **– Fico contente que tenha gostado. Obrigada pela review. :D

**Thiago J. Potter – **Agradeço seu comentário. Foi muito útil. Enfim... O que aconteceu para eu não colocar os outros personagens, é que o enfoque principal era formar casalzinho... Entende? Não queria deixá-los sobrando. Poderia ter inventado uma desculpa para eles não aparecerem... Enfim, espero que continue acompanhando. :D

**Duds Uzumaki – **Bem...A agradeço seu elogio e aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste. Obrigada. :D

**Uchiha Sak-chan – **Que bom que gostou. Vamos ver quem vai ganhar esse jogo, afinal. :D

**Thatiiiiii – **Fico super contente por você ter gostado. Contente de verdade. Aqui está mais um capítulo. :D

**Anaa Malfoy Z. – **Demorei demais né? Lamento. Bem... Aqui está e espero que tenha gostado. Até a próxima. :D

**Nyaro-Chan – **Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Aqui está a continuação. :D

**Enfim... Depois de responder todas essas reviews, estou me despedindo... Obrigada a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Mandem reviews e me motivem ainda mais.. è.e**

**Obrigada**

**Mariah-chan17 n.n**


End file.
